Beggars
by ejzah
Summary: "You know what they say, 'beggars can't be choosers,". Kensi and Deeks through Sam and Callen's eyes. Team fic of sorts. Speculation for 9x14, "Goodbye, Vietnam".


A/N: A little one-shot based on the promotional photos for episode 9x14, "Goodbye, Vietnam". Kensi and Deeks from Sam and Callen's perspective and they might just have a tiny bit of against all odds. What can I say, I have a problem.

* * *

Beggars

"Is it just me, or do they almost look like they're enjoying themselves?" Callen asks, nodding his head in the direction of the table Kensi and Deeks are currently occupying. Lifting his beer to his lips, Sam takes a drink before briefly turning to glance at the couple. At first, all he sees is two very stern, hypervigilant people, doing their part to monitor the bar's patrons. Then Deeks mutters something, his lips barely moving, and whatever it is it makes Kensi snort, an honest-to-goodness smirk lighting up her face.

Sam smiles, glad that, however briefly, his teammates have found of moment of happiness in this less than ideal situation. He turns back to Callen with a shrug.

"You know what they say, 'beggars can't be choosers," he offers. Callen raises an eyebrow that speaks extreme disappointment at Sam's lack of response, or interest.

"I'm all for boosting morale, but it looks like they're on a freaking date," Callen says, gesturing to Kensi and Deeks without any pretense this time. If they notice the attention they're drawing from the older partners, neither gives any sign.

"Please, we've walked in on them making out at the mission or boathouse at least a dozen times," Sam points out, enjoying the disgusted expression that comes to Callen's face. Now that he thinks about it, laughing over drinks in the middle of Vietnam is by far the least scandalous thing Kensi and Deeks have done during their partnership. They're practically subdued right now.

"God, don't remind me," Callen gripes, shaking his head dramatically as he swallow half his beer in one gulp. Sam rolls his eyes. He's been privy to more a than a few of Callen and Anna's conversations in the past several months and they were more than a little nausea-inducing to say the least.

"Hypocrite," Sam responds without any heat behind the word. "Reminds me of being undercover with Michelle," he adds, returning his attention to Kensi and Deeks who are still quietly conversing. It looks like they're having a silent discussion, completely conducted in glares, raised eyebrows, and soft looks from Deeks. Deeks places his hand on the table, palm up, the movement a challenge all of its own. After several moments of resistance, Kensi sighs, her ram-rod posture giving ever so slightly as she finally gives in and places her hand over his, linking their fingers together.

"I'm surprised," Callen says. "If I remember correctly, when Kensi and Deeks first got together, you weren't completely onboard with the idea and now you're practically endorsing canoodling on the job." Sam rolls his eyes again at the faux disappointment in Callen's tone.

"At the time, I wasn't. I wasn't sure they weren't gonna distract each other enough to blow an op or get one of them killed, but they've proved themselves. I have complete faith that they won't screw things up just because they flirt now and again," Sam explains. It's true that he'd worried whether or not his junior teammates would be able to handle the pressure of a romantic relationship on top of their partnership, but a few months in he'd realized they were fine. If anything, their partnership seemed stronger than ever.

"Mm, you say that now," Callen says, pausing for a moment before he adds, 'but just wait until they start popping out little curly-haired ninjas and ask you to babysit. I'm pretty sure you won't be feeling so zen about their relationship then."

"I don't know, I kind of like the thought of being 'Uncle Sam', even if the kid does end up with Deeks' hair," Sam says contemplatively, then chuckles to himself as a thought occurs to him. "And if nothing else, it'll all be worth it just to see Hetty's reaction. Can you imagine Hetty with a mini Marty Deeks?" Callen starts chuckling too at the picture Sam creates, quickly forgetting his previous complaints.

"She won't know whether to swoon or put him in a corner. I think I'd actually pay to see that."

"Hey," Deeks says as he comes up beside them under the pretense of ordering another round of drinks. "I don't want to disturb your bro-date, you two looked pretty cozy over here, but I think our guy just sat down in the corner table to your left," he continues in a low tone as he accepts the drinks, dropping a quick wink before he heads back to Kensi.

"Yeah, that definitely looks like him," Callen agrees, craning his neck and completely ignoring Deeks' other comments. "Wait, why are you smiling again?" he asks Sam, looking concerned, but Sam merely smiles a little more, feeling a lot lighter than he has in a while.

"I don't really know, something tonight just feels right. Like we're getting back on track as a team. If we could just find Hetty, I feel like we might get back to normal, or at least what passes for normal for us," Sam explains while he settles their bill.

"Well, I can't argue with that." Callen lifts his bottle, clinking it against Sam's. "Here's to finding Hetty," he says, taking a final swallow of beer as he stands up.

"And to baby ninja surfers," Sam adds, earning a groan from Callen as they walk towards their suspect, closely followed by Kensi and Deeks.

"There is absolutely nothing normal about that," Callen mutters.

* * *

A/N: Again, based on the promo photos and I might have taken some liberties when it comes to my explanation for the various expressions going on in said photos.


End file.
